


A Change of Directions: The Prequels

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: Broken Engagement, Canon Divergent-Season 6, Developing Friendships, F/F, M/M, Unfriendly to Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: One year ago, Blaine Anderson was living in the city of his dreams, attending the school of his dreams and engaged to the man of his dreams. Now he is back in Lima. This is how he got there.





	1. The Great Klaine Divide

**Author's Note:**

> A Change of Directions actually began as a series of one-shots (10) that got out of control. A reader asked if there was a way to bring them together since I reference them a lot in ACOD. As I looked over things. I decided that it was a good idea.  
> So I combined them to make chapters for easier reading and have added canon dialogue when possible (like in ACOD)  
> Thanks to that reader.
> 
> I use actual canon dialogue and I  admit that I own nothing of Glee. Especially Season 6 because if I did I wouldn't have to be here now fixing it. (My opinion)

**Chapter Summary:** **Sometimes after a life changing event, people can only get through the day one hour at a time, but you also find out who your true friends are.**

**Formally _One Hour at a Time_ and _The Start of a Beautiful Friendship_**

 

** 2 Hours Prior: New York, sidewalk cafe **

_“Maybe I don’t!”_

_“I will never forgive you for this!”_

** Present: NYADA, rehearsal room **

“No Sam, I’m not ok.” Blaine admitted. When he left Kurt, Blaine went to NYADA and was able to find an unused piano there. Playing the piano had always been able to calm him.

He had called his mom, basically because he couldn’t think of where to go, and she must have called Sam.

“Yeah, it does help to play piano. My mom got me a room at the Plaza. Yes Sam, I wish you were here too. I have to go and get checked in. I promise I’ll text when I’m settled. Love you too, Sammy.”

 

** One Hour More: Lima, Ohio **

Sam was pacing around his apartment when there was a knock at the door. After he had talked to Blaine, he called Santana. She was the one person that he could think of that would get drunk with him and let him call Kurt an asshole. “Hey Tana. Where’s Britt?”

“She’s at the Hudmel’s. Carole is comforting her. You know how she feels about Klaine.”

“I don’t give a shit about Klaine! I only care about Blaine!” Sam yelled. Santana walked over and embraced him, hoping to calm him down “Sorry. I just wish there was someone to look in on him.”

Santana also became concerned after hearing that “There’s no one?” she asked.

“No, everyone left but Artie and he is in Florida.” Sam sighed “I already checked.”

Santana got a devious look on her face. She knew a person she could call “Let Auntie Snixx fix this” she said as she found the number she was looking for and pressed call “Hello, and yes, it’s really me. I hope you have nothing important to do because you are about to pay me back.”

“And just what exactly do you think I’m going to do for you?” asked Sebastian Smythe. Santana explained all that had happened to the former Warbler while Sam just stared at her with wide eyes and dropped jaw.

“So, are you going to do it?” Santana asked.

“I’m already out the door.”

 

** One Hour More: New York, Plaza Hotel **

Blaine walked across his hotel room to answer the door. He was surprised to have a visitor. He was shocked by who it was. “Sebastian?”

Sebastian invited himself in and then turned to Blaine and said “Unlock your phone and give it to me.”

“I’m confused. What are you doing here?”

“Not now Killer” Sebastian stated and then repeated “Unlock your phone and give it to me."                                                                                                                                       

For some reason, Blaine did what he was told and watched as Sebastian scrolled to a particular number and pressed dial.

“No, this is not Blaine, Gayface!”

“Oh, shit” Blaine whispered “This won’t be good.”

“Got it in one Hummel. How did I get his phone? Killer gave it to me of course. Yes, he is here. In his hotel room. At the Plaza. No, I am not giving him his phone back. Because he is not asking for it dumb-ass.” Sebastian was smiling from ear to ear. He had always wanted to tell off Kurt Hummel. It was better than he ever could have imagined.

“Hey, YOU dumped HIM. Well, breaking off an engagement sure as hell sounds like you did. Hey, as far as I’m concerned he is up for grabs and I have _dreamed_ of grabbing that ass for years. So listen up asshole. Blaine and I will be at the loft in one hour for some of his shit. Be Gone!”

Then Sebastian smiled his patented snarky smile “Now, I have a question. Can you check his night table and tell me if we have enough lube and condoms or are we going to have to stop at a drug store?”

Blaine looked at Sebastian like he could both hug him and kill him.

Sebastian’s smile was not leaving anytime soon “He hung up on me.” 

 

** One Hour More: Lima  **

“Santana, stop laughing!” Sam practically begged, trying to calm his friend down “ _You_ didn’t have to spend a half hour on the phone trying to calm Burt down. It’s not that funny! Ok, it really is, but come on Tana…”

Santana was barely breathing “Can’t…Stop…Trouty…OMG...I love Sebastian Smythe …So much…I am so glad…I called… Him…oh(pant)…oh(pant)…I really have to pee!”

 

** One Hour More: New York *19 empty, tiny bottles of booze on the floor **

 “Thanks for everything Seb..Seb…Bas…Why is your name so hard to say Bas?”

“You’re plastered Killer” Sebastian informed him “Don’t worry I’m not going to try anything. By the way, I like you calling me Bas.”

Blaine just closed his eyes and shook his head, inadvertently giving Sebastian his trademark “bashful schoolboy” look.

“Come on! You’re killing me here Blaine!” Sebastian moaned “Being your friend and not making passes at you is going to _suck_. Maybe suck was not the right word to use. Ok, I don’t have any classes tomorrow so I am going to NYADA with you to keep Lady Hummel away. You only have the one class, right?”

“Yes, just the one since my morning two were cancelled.” Blaine confirmed “If my dance teacher wasn’t such a bitch, I would skip.”

Blaine thought back on the enormity of the day and let out a long sigh “I don’t know what I would do without you Bas. I want to talk to Kurt but I don’t, y’know. Everything is just moving so fast. Earlier today I was talking to a vendor about my wedding and now I am here. With you. No offense. And Bas, just so you know, I never said you couldn’t flirt with me.”

“ _Killer!_ Ok, Ok” Sebastian groaned and then let out a big sigh “Have you decided what you want to do with the rest of your stuff?”

“I think I want to put it in storage for now.That gives me more options. I think. What I do know is that I want to get everything out of the loft as soon as possible. I just don’t know how.”

“Don’t worry. Reinforcements will be here Saturday.”

Blaine was confused “Reinforcements?”

 

** One Hour More: Lima **

“What do you mean you and Brittany are coming with me?” Sam asked.

“Britt and I are going with you to New York Saturday. I just booked the tickets.”

“Why?”

“Brittany wants to comfort her boy and I want to watch what happens with Hummel when you, Sebastian, the guys and all those Warblers show up to get the Hobbit’s shit” Santana informed him “I’m going to film it. I could sell tickets. And popcorn. And Tequila. Fuck! This is going to be good.

** Early Saturday Morning: New York, Plaza Hotel **

There was a knock at the door. Blaine, who was hungover for the second morning in a row, very carefully, got up. He and Sebastian were no longer in a room at the Plaza. Due to Sebastian’s insistence that he pay for something larger, they had upgraded to a suite. Evidently, he had come into a sizeable inheritance.

Sebastian reached the door first, but upon opening it, Blaine found himself with his arms full of a blonde. “Hi Britt. Santana? Sam? What are you guys doing here?”

“They’re the reinforcements” Sebastian answered.

The three came in and while everyone got settled, Sebastian ordered breakfast. When he turned back to join the group he noticed something that didn’t seem quite right. Brittany was practically sitting on Blaine’s lap, hugging him tightly, but Blaine was paying her very little attention. He and Sam were in the middle of an epic stare down that didn’t look very platonic. How did Santana not see this? Sebastian decided to find out.

“Hey Satan, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Smythe. Thanks for doing this. Trouty was losing his shit back in Lima.”

“Yeah, about that. What is going on between the two of them?”

“What do you mean?”

“Look at Killer and Captain America. What do you see?”

“Again, what do you…Oh, what the hell?”

“You see it right?”

“Oh, yeah. Those two idiots are in love. I’ll ask Britt, she’ll know more” Santana stated, wondering why she had never seen this before “Hey, Britt, Hon, why don’t we give Trouty and Blainers some time alone, huh. Sebastian is going to show us where to put our stuff.”

By the time Brittany made it over to her girlfriend, Sam was holding Blaine in his arms, gently rubbing his back and repeating a mantra of “Shhh…It will be ok. I’m here now” as Blaine broke down and cried.

Again, Santana was asking herself how she had never seen what was going “Britt? What’s going on between Blaine and Sam?”

“What? They’re Blam.”

Sebastian looked at Santana with confusion. He was not use to Brittany .

“I know Sweetie, but why are they acting like _that_?”

“Oh, they’re in love” Brittany stated rather matter-of-factly.

Neither Santana or Sebastian wanted to move as not to trip over their jaws that had just hit the floor.

“Brittany, did you mean ‘they _love_ each other’ and not that ‘they are _in love_ with each other’?”

“No, they are in love with each other. They have been since senior year, just never at the same time. _Oh_ , do you think they are in love now?”

“When were they in love, but not at the same time?” Santana asked.

“Ok, start of senior year, they were Blam, best buds. Then Blaine got a crush on Sammy, he sang _Against All Odds_ , said it was for Kurt, we all knew it wasn’t, Sam talked to Blaine about it, they hugged it out and Blaine decided to focus on getting Kurt back.”

“Then Blaine started to get all obsessive about marrying Kurt and Sammy thought it was an awful idea so he secretly tried to stop it. That’s when he fell in love with Blaine. When the engagement happened Sam decided to go to New York because he knew things would end badly for Klaine. When Blam got to New York, Sammy parked himself on the couch to see if it would cause Klaine problems.”

“It did, but about the time Blaine was moving out, Mercedes showed up. Seeing Mercedes made Sam feel guilty about “messing with” Klaine so he tried to get back with her even though he still loved Blaine. Blaine got jealous. He figured that he would always love Sam but Sam couldn’t love him because he was in love with Mercedes and because Blaine is a guy. Then Blaine felt kind of guilty because he was still in love with Sam but engaged to Kurt. He was going to say something but Kurt got hurt.”

“Blaine felt awful!! He vowed that he would give all of his love to Kurt and do anything to make Kurt’s dreams come true. Sam had decided to tell Blaine he had feelings for him and not Mercedes. When Kurt got hurt he saw what Blaine was doing and knew that he had to let Blaine go, but would always love him. Then Sam got his abs on a bus so he used it as an excuse to go back to Lima because it was too hard to be around Blaine.”

Sebastian and Santana stood, stunned about how Brittany knew all of this but everyone else was unaware. Santana was more than a little confused.

“Britt, Honey, you sound like you are ok with the idea of Sam and Blaine as a couple. I thought you were a Klainer like Sue.

“I was” Brittany explained “because I looked up to them as a couple in high school. They showed me there was a place for me and you, Santana. I mean, they taught me how to be brave.”

Santana looked at her girlfriend, seeing the logic in Brittany’s explanation. “What changed?”

“High School’s over. Blam was always end game. No one just knew it at the time.”

**1 hour later**

By the time the “Reinforcements” were settled in, breakfast had arrived.

“Thanks for doing this Bas” Blaine stated.

 Sam looked confused “Why are you calling him Bas?”

Blaine blushed, embarrassed by what he was about to say “Evidently, _Drunk Blaine_ has the inability to say the word Sebastian.”

Everyone laughed at that, so Santana decided to bring up a blast from the past.

“Well, at least _Drunk Blaine_ didn’t decide to play Spin the Bottle” she drawled without the smile ever leaving her face.

Sebastian was intrigued “Spin the bottle?”

“Let’s just say the first time we met Blainers he spent the night with his tongue down Rachel Berry’s throat.”

Sebastian choked down his drink “You and Berry?” Sebastian choked out in disbelief “I have spent two nights giving you my best drunken flirts and nothing, but you and Berry? Guess that firmly puts me in the friend zone.”

“Why were you flirting?” Sam asked. It was easy to tell from his tone that he was obviously jealous “Why would you _NOT_ be in the friend zone?”

Sebastian and Santana just looked at other when Blaine put his hand over Sam’s. “It’s fine Sammy. It was just Bas being Bas. He was just trying to make me laugh.”

Sam accepted Blaine’s explanation but gave Sebastian an “I’m watching you” look.

“OK, changing the subject, what do you four want to do tonight? Since Sam and I have a big day tomorrow..,”

“And me!” Santana interjected “I’m not going to miss this!”

“What’s going on tomorrow, Bas? Bas? Sammy?” Blaine was getting concerned about what nobody would tell him.

“Ok Killer, I know we should have involved you in this from the beginning, but tomorrow Sam and I, and I guess Santana, are going to meet up with a few of the guys and go to the loft and get your stuff.”

“Oh, ok” Blaine was a little surprised. Once again things seemed to be moving really quickly “What guys?”

Sam and Sebastian looked at each other, wondering how well this was going to go over.

Sebastian started “Wes, Jeff, Thad”

Then Sam “Puck, Jake, Ryder. Kitty and Quinn are going to stay with you and Britt.”

“There’s one more” Sebastian added “Cooper is coming”

Blaine started to cry. And then started to sob. Brittany came back over to hug him “How?” he asked with a broken voice “Why?”

“The why is the easy part Blaine Warbler. They all love you and want to make sure you are ok.” Brittany told him while stroking his hair “And I don’t know what happened at prom because your curls are awesome. See, I was right to ban hair gel.” That made Blaine chuckle.

“The how is even better” Santana said not only with a smile but with obvious excitement in her voice “Mr. Come-stay-with-us-at-the-Plaza Smythe has access to a private jet. It was so much better than being stuck in coach like we had planned.”

Blaine looked over at Sebastian and asked “Private jet, Bas?”

“I told you my inheritance was ridiculous.”

“Yes, you did” Blaine agreed, wiping his eyes as he settled down “I have a question? What do you plan on doing with my belongings since I have no idea what I want to do with them?”

“Actually Jake, Ryder and I, if you say it’s ok, are getting a U-Haul” Sam announced “We’re going to take it all back to your parents, except for whatever you want us to leave here.”

Blaine was beginning to get overwhelmed again, noting once more how things were happening so fast. He knew everyone was just trying to help, but was this really what he wanted? He did know that he wanted his belongings out of the loft so at least this was a plan. There was one thing left to ask.

“How will you know what is mine and what is Kurt’s?” He did not expect everyone to start laughing at his question.

“Let’s see” Santana started as she put her hand up to “air-check” off her imaginary list “Sammy and I lived with you at one time and Sebastian said you pointed out items when you went over the other night. If there is a question about something we will send you a picture. Then when it comes to clothes, even if Hummel wasn’t like a foot taller than you, it’s not hard to tell the difference between someone who dresses like an extra out of one of Andy Dick's more elaborate wet dreams and someone who dresses like a grandpa.”

“Hey!” Blaine yelled.

Everyone stopped, waiting for Blaine’s expected defense of Kurt. This was a habit of Blaine’s that they were going to have to help him break.

However, Blaine didn’t do that. Instead they got “ _I wear your granddad's clothes. I look incredible. I’m in this big ass coat. From that thrift shop down the road_ _”_

After they all stopped laughing, Sebastian asked again about plans for the evening.

“I know!” Brittany squealed  “Rachel’s TV show starts tonight! We should watch it! I wonder if Blaine and I are still sleeping together.”

**Note:**  
_Thrift Shop_ : Haggerty, Ben; Lewis, Ryan  2012 

 

 

Would they have sang _Thrift Shop_ on Glee? Obviously not, but with as many times as Blaine was accused of dressing like a grandpa it should have been referenced.

I would like to say that every time I make a reference to Blaine being "small" or "short" or "diminutive" I have to laugh because Darren is 5'8" (at least they say he is) and I am 5'2"


	2. Letters and Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine communicate, but not face to face. However, Sebastian does have a face to face. A very interesting face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have used actual canon dialogue. I admit that I own nothing/am not affiliated with anything from the television show Glee (because if I did high school students would not have been getting engaged in the first place).
> 
> Note: This chapter was previously To Whoever’s Next, Returned Mail and One for All
> 
> Warning: When I first posted To Whoever’s Next I was not prepared for the response it brought. Who knew 365 words could cause such a crap-storm. It actually brought me my first personal attacks concerning something I wrote.  
> But I love it and didn’t change a thing.  
> So, long story short, this chapter is Kurt unfriendly.  
>  

                                                 

 

Kurt came home to a half empty loft. Sebastian, Sam, Santana and at least ten other people had showed up that morning to get Blaine’s things. It had only been three days since he had called off the engagement. He didn’t want Blaine to leave, it was just the wedding was happening too fast. He just wasn’t ready to get married. But this? All of this? Kurt wasn’t ready for that either.

As he got ready for bed, Kurt noticed an envelope on his bed table. When he picked it up, he noticed it was obviously in Blaine’s handwriting. However, it was not addressed to him. It was addressed to _Whoever’s Next._ This made no sense so Kurt decided to read it.

_To Whoever’s Next,_

_Love him, because he will love you. When you are together, and totally in sync, there is no better feeling on earth. However, if you chose to grow, make sure you grow with him. He does not adapt well to you becoming the person you are and not the person he sees you as._

_You will get jealous. Jealous of his beauty. Jealous of his talent. Jealous of the time he does not spend with you while he is chasing his dreams. Be careful in protecting your dreams because he has a way of making you believe his dreams are your own._

_He appears confident and self-assured, but in truth he is insecure and afraid. He will tell you about the bullies from high school. They are still with him. They never left. Their memory is what drives him to succeed. Their memory is why he will be unable to show his love for you in public._

_Lastly, he will not give second chances. I thought he gave me one, but I was wrong. So love him because of the reasons I gave you. Love him in spite of the reasons I gave you._

_I will not wish you luck, because if you have found each other, you are lucky enough._

_From the Person Who Loved Him Last_

When Kurt finished, he held the now tear-stained letter to his chest.

“What have I done?”

 

** Ten months following _Whoever’s Next_ **

Sam came home and heard Blaine singing in the shower. After Blaine moved back to Lima, the two of them bought a house together.

Sam tried to be supportive of Blaine once he moved home, but Blaine had some set-backs adjusting. It hurt to see his friend struggle. The fact that he was totally and completely in love with Blaine had nothing to do with it.

However, now Blaine seemed to be doing so well. He was always smiling and singing. He even took a temporary job working with the Warblers. Sam honestly thought that he almost had his “old Blaine” back, but now all of that progress was going to be shot to hell.

**_Kurt Hummel had come back to Lima_**.

As he waited for Blaine to finish his shower, Sam noticed an envelope on the coffee table. When he picked it up, he saw that it was in Kurt’s handwriting. He wanted to put it down but he couldn’t. He wanted to set it on fire but he couldn’t. It really didn’t matter what happened to the letter because even if Blaine didn’t read it, he still knew Kurt was back.

The letter was addressed to _The Man for Whom There Will Never Be a Next_. Sam wanted to vomit. He knew this had to be some kind of reply to the letter Blaine had him leave at the loft when they all went and got his stuff.

Sebastian had told him about all of the attempts that Kurt had made to contact Blaine and how he had been able to keep him away. Sam was frustrated because it looked like he wasn’t able to do the same. Not knowing what else to do, Sam flopped down on the couch and just stared at the letter in his hands, finally deciding that he needed to read it so he would know what he was dealing with. If that pissed off Blaine, he would have to deal with him later.

_To The Man For Whom There Will Never Be A Next,_

_I love you. I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that, but I do. You are the love of my life. I’m here to get you back. First, I’m going to gain your forgiveness and then I’m going to get your heart back._

_You were right. When we were together, and totally in sync, there was no better feeling on earth. And you were right. I did not adapt well to you becoming the person you are and not the person I saw you as. When I win you back I cannot promise that I will learn to like superheroes, or Star Wars or any of that geeky stuff you have Sam for. I will promise to help you chase YOUR dreams. I don’t care if we wind up on Broadway together or you become the next Michael Buble or George Clooney or even Mr. Schue as long as you are happy._

_I am sorry I never acknowledged your bullies. They are still with you. They never left. Their memory is what drove you to want to protect me. Their memory is why you always wanted to show our love to everyone. You want people to understand that it is more than acceptable for two boys to love each other in an open and PUBLIC relationship. When you take me back, I promise to show the world how much I love you. Everyday. Fearlessly and Forever. Right?_

_Years ago, you grabbed my hand and led me into my future with you. Give me the same chance to grab your hand and lead you into your future with me. I’m not going anywhere._

_From the Person Who Loves You Still_

When Sam finished, he took the letter and threw it across the room. It was so much worse than he thought. What was he going to do?

At just that moment his phone vibrated. It was Sebastian, well Bas. He, Santana and Brittany had joined Blaine in using the nickname. It separated the person he was now from the jerk he was in high school.

_(B)as_man: Cap, Britt and Tana told me about Hummel. I’m leaving Paris for Lima tomorrow. Too late to stop me. Don’t worry Sammy. Blaine will be ok._

Sam held his phone to his chest and took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Blaine will be ok.”

 

**  One Hour Earlier, Paris **

Sebastian knew taking this year off was an excellent idea. Even before he got involved in “the Great Klaine Divide”, he had been second guessing his choices of Columbia and eventual Law School. Blaine had given him the courage to go ahead and take the time off. Fortunately, since he received his inheritance, he didn’t have to give a fuck when his dad told him he was throwing his life away.

His first month in Paris had been rough, but now he was beginning to remember why he loved the city so much. This was just a much different trip than he had planned. It didn’t help that the members of his family seemed to think of him as their personal banker. Sebastian was really beginning to believe that “Paris is where the people I am related to live. My family lives in Ohio.”

Sebastian began to laugh to himself. Britt, Tana, Sam and Blaine, his Musketeers. The Five Musketeers was the name that Sam christened them when he declared that they were each other’s family. Who the hell would have guessed that four years ago?

But, when he let himself think about them, his thought would always go back to Blaine. He missed Blaine the most. He missed Blaine more than anything. He just couldn't be around him now.

Today, Sebastian was particularly restless. Memories he didn't want to remember were coming back in waves, so he decided to go to the Louvre. He had always loved losing himself amongst the Masters.

Approaching Pyramide du Louvre (abomination!), Bas noticed a very attractive man. _Wow, really attractive!_ He had gorgeous blond hair and these kissable lips that looked vaguely familiar.

Something was drawing Sebastian to the man, so he sauntered over toward the ridiculously handsome stranger. He was just taking a closer look he told himself.

The man had one of those tourist books that just so happened to be in English. However, Sebastian decided to show off a bit.   

**_Que pensez-vous de la Pyramide?_** (“What do you think of the Pyramid?”)

**_Je l'ai toujours pensé qu'il était une abomination, cependant, je voulais voir par moi-même_** (“I have always thought it was an abomination, however, I wanted to see for myself”)

_Oh wow!_ **_Et?_** (And?)

“It is an abomination” responded the ridiculously handsome, very attractive and not-so-surprisingly charming man in English _with the sexiest Southern accent_.

Sebastian turned to offer his hand “Sebastian Smythe”

“Kent McChord. Is there a reason you spoke to me in French when you obviously noticed my English tour book?”

Sebastian was taken back. There really was something about this guy. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. Then for some reason Sam came to mind causing his thoughts to wander, _Kent...Kent… Clark Kent…Shit! He’s Superman!...Damn It Cap!...Get out of my fucking head!...This is almost as bad as when I first saw B…Oh._

“Showing off. You’re really cute.” was Sebastian’s answer after he figured out that honesty was the way to go. He also figured that Kent’s answer would be the best way to ask _THE_ question without actually having to state it.

He heard Blaine in his head, telling him it would be rude to just come out and ask someone he had just met if they were a top or a bottom.

First Sam and then Blaine. He really did miss those idiots.

Kent gave him a bashful schoolboy look that would give even one Blaine Devon Anderson a run for his money. That was the moment that he knew that he wanted to get to know this man better.

“I decided a couple of months ago to take a break from college” Sebastian didn’t know why he started his story there, but it was as good a place as any other “Long story, but I came to Paris to see family. The Louvre is one of my favorite places so I came here today to get lost in the art. You?”

“I just graduated from UCLA with degrees in Music Theory and English Literature, though you can probably guess from my accent that I am from southern Tennessee and not Southern California. I got a job teaching English, but I had this trip planned so I am here. I’m also going to advise the Show Choir. The school hired an alumnus to fill in for me until I get there in two weeks.”

Sebastian felt like he was being slapped in the face with a case of déjà vu. “How can a school do that?”

“They’re a private school so they have more flexibility. Right now they are actually more concerned about getting the Show Choir in order. Evidently, the choir is an award-winning program that has basically been ran by the students for years. Two years ago there was some sort of scandal and they were shut down. I’m being brought in to bring back the program. However, I almost think I should just head back because the guy they got to fill in me is really good. He just sent me video of an Ed Sheeran number he put together and it’s great.”

_Ed Sheeran? No, couldn’t be_ “The guy sounds talented. Where exactly is this school?”

“Ohio. Dalton Academy. Have you heard of it?”

Sebastian was about ready to thank every deity he could think of when his phone vibrated.

**_Tana: Bas, Operation ‘Never Again’ is a go! Confirmed sighting of Lady Hummel in Lima. Cap is aware. Unsure about Blainers._ **

Sabastian looked up and came back to the reality of the man standing before him. “I’m sorry Kent. As much as I have enjoyed meeting you, I have to go. It’s a family thing.”

“I’m sorry too. Hopefully our paths will cross again someday”

Sebastian just smiled and said “Oh, you can bet on it!”

After Sebastian had started walking away, Kent said to himself “You have no idea. Bas.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Whoever’s Next was blatantly influenced by (but not plagiarized from) "To whoever is lucky enough to be her next" by blue-delusion. The source was wnq-writers.com which I found from reblogging 'carolineingle' on Tumblr. I highly recommend that you read it. It is absolutely heartbreaking.
> 
> Google Translator is responsible for the French. If it is wrong, I am sorry.  
>  


	3. Family is not just DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine learns to what extent the other Musketeers will go to see him happy and Sebastian figures out who is family really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is Kurt Unfriendly

Blaine opened the bathroom door and told Sam they had company. He really hoped that Sam had heard him because Sam would often come out after his shower in just his underwear. While Blaine had no issues with this, it might not be the same for whoever was knocking. 

“Bas! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Paris!” Blaine practically yelled while giving his friend a hug. Then he pulled back, remembering that he was still mad at Sebastian.

“Can’t a guy come see his family?” Sebastian asked ( _and the man I am still in love with_ , he thought to himself) “Anyway, are you going to let me in Killer?”

Blaine led Sebastian into the living room and then sat down across from him. “Weren’t you going to be in Paris for another two weeks? And then Milan for another three?” Blaine asked.  Before Sebastian could answer, Sam made an appearance wearing only a towel. Sam had a habit of doing this also.

_Bas: Good job Cap, using the whole wearing only a towel move. Worked the last time. Why are they not together yet?_

_Blaine: Abs! Abs! Fuck! This shouldn’t affect me like this anymore, but who am I kidding! Humina, humina! Sad clowns! Sad clowns!_  

Just by looking at the Sebastian and Sam, Blaine knew something was going on between the two of them. People may say that he is oblivious, but this wasn’t that hard to figure out.

“Sam, you knew Bas was coming? Didn’t you? When were you going to tell me?” Blaine tried not to be put out that they were keeping something from him. Of course, he and Sebastian were hiding something from Sam, so who was he to be upset.

Sebastian jumped in, trying to save Sam from Blaine’s “puppy dog eyes of doom” _._ Honesty is the best policy, right? Seemed to work in Paris. “I got a text from Tana saying that the asshole was back in Lima. I got into contact with Cap, but I guess he didn’t get a chance to tell you.”

Suddenly Blaine had an epiphany “Wait! Is this _Operation Never Again_? That secret plan the four of you came up with to keep Kurt away from me?”

“How did you know about the plan?” Sam inquired.

“Let’s just say the four of you could never be a _SECRET_ Society of Super Heroes.”

Sam excused himself so he could get dressed for work thus giving Blaine a chance to stare at his ass as he walked away. Once Sam was gone, Blaine turned back to Sebastian “Is this real? I can’t believe you guys have done this! That you came all the way back from Paris for this!”

“Why? Why can’t you believe that we would do this for you? That I would do this for you? Remember, I lived with you from the time Hummel dumped you until I finished my year at Columbia. I was ready to go to Paris with you Blaine.”

“Yeah, care to tell me why that didn’t happen?” Blaine said loudly but not loudly enough for Sam to hear. Sebastian could tell that Blaine still had a lot of anger about Paris. He had hoped it would have at least lessened by now. Doesn’t look like that happened.

Then the guilt set in “Bas” Blaine said softly, with his eyes looking down at the floor.

“I’m sorry Killer.” There was nothing else Sebastian could say.

“Me too. I should not have talked to you like that. Not with everything you have done for me. I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are Blaine, but you have to understand that I would go through it all again to make sure you were ok. And so would Cap. And so would Tana. And so would Britt. And if the four of us have to enact a Super Powered force field around you to keep Gay Face away, then that is what is going to happen.” That got a small laugh out of the both of them.

“Now can I ask a favor? Can I see the letter?”

While Sebastian got out his glasses, Blaine walked over to the desk drawer where the letter that Kurt had written him was kept. “I didn’t know why Sammy wanted me to keep this, but now I can guess” Blaine stated as he handed the letter to Sebastian.

At this time Sam came out fully dressed for work “Is everything ok in here?” Blaine gave him a sweet smile and a small nod, but Sebastian held up his hand as a signal that he was still reading. When he finished, he removed his glasses and just stared in disbelief.

“He’s fucking kidding, right? Where were all of those epiphanies a year, or even six months ago?” Of course he wasn’t going to mentioned all he had done to make sure Hummel had never had the chance to get near Blaine after the break-up.

Sam started to laugh. “B, tell him about yesterday.”

“Oh shit” Sebastian figured that this should be good “What did he do now?”

“Ok” Blaine began. Sam and Sebastian could tell that his mood was changing for the better because Blaine was ever-so-slightly bouncing where he sat. “Yesterday, I had a meeting of local show choir directors which consisted of me for the Warblers, Mr. Schue for Vocal Adrenaline and Rachel for New Directions, but Kurt was with her.”

“Wait” Sebastian interrupted, looking at Sam “You let him go into a meeting with Hummel alone?”

“First of all” Sam was obviously a little put out “There was an issue with the bon fire for tonight that I had to solve, which was _MY JOB._ I was however, able to talk Mr. Schue out of giving a dinner at his house and convinced them all to just meet in the choir room at McKinley. Tana and Britt were able to keep an eye out even though they’re undercover.”

“Sorry I doubted you Cap.”

“No problem. I was developing Super Hero plans long before you came into the picture.” Sam said with a chuckle and a wink.

Blaine gave them a look that basically told them to shut-up “Number one, someone will have to explain to me the whole Tana and Britt undercover part and number two, can I get back to the story?” Both Sam and Sebastian nodded like they had had their hands smacked, so Blaine continued.

“Well, when the meeting ended, Kurt came over and tried to talk to me as I was preparing to leave. He started asking me about how I was and about you Bas. By the way, he thinks we’re together. Then he started going on and on about the letter he wrote. I told him that it was not the appropriate time or place to talk and I left.”

“Three hours later I was in the music store getting sheet music when he came up from behind and tapped me on the shoulder. Yes, I was by myself Bas. You are just going to have to get over it.”

“Any way, I was so startled that I grabbed a hold of the sheet music I had been flipping through and it flew across the store. Kurt helped me pick it up but kept talking about the letter. Finally, I picked up the last piece of sheet music and when I looked down at it I started to laugh. It was Carole King’s _It’s too late_. Talk about the perfect song. I began laughing, and told him I didn’t want to talk. The whole thing only managed to piss him off so he left. I came home and downloaded the song and have had it playing on a loop since.”

After the three of them finished laughing, Sebastian asked “Why were you guys meeting in the first place?”

“Sue invented this whole “Invitational” and the four of us discussed if there was anything we wanted to do about it. We decided to do it as a way to check each other out before competition season starts. Now I have until the end of the month to put a three song set together. I’ll be happy when Kent gets here.”

Sebastian’s face went completely blank. _Can it really be true? I knew everything he said in Paris pointed toward this but…_ “Kent?” he asked, voice shaking a little unexpectedly.

Blaine and Sam turned and smiled at each other, then Sam excused himself under the guise of finishing getting ready for work.

Blaine turned back to face Sebastian with what only could be called a ‘shitfaced grin’ on his face. He hoped that neither Sebastian or Sam would notice that it was fake. “Yes, Kent. Would you like to add anything Sebastian?”

“Ok, why are you calling me Sebastian? And...” Before Sebastian could finish Sam came back from his room, looking at the screen on his phone.

“B, I think you, me and Tana are going to each owe Britt 50 bucks.” Sam said and then continued to fiddle with his phone.

“Really?” Blaine drawled “Sebastian?”

“Will you stop calling me that? It’s creepy!”

“Don’t be a Smart Ass! You know exactly what I am talking about. Don’t you _S-e-b-a-s-t…_ ”

“Fine!” Sebastian relented and fell back into his seat. He knew that the two of them had some knowledge of what had happened “How do you know about Kent?”

Sam began to chuckle and Blaine asked “Didn’t he look a little familiar?”

Sebastian was even more confused. He remembered that Kent had lips, _oh those lips_ , that seemed familiar but…then Sam handed Sebastian his phone. There was a picture pulled up. A picture of Sam with Kent. They were practically twins. Sebastian was speechless.

“Sebastian, that is my cousin Kent. We know you met because I just talked to him and he told me he met you. Bas, he knew exactly who you were the whole time.”

“How?!” Sebastian asked in a voice that was probably a few octaves higher than he wanted “And why do you guys owe Britt money?”

“First, give me my phone before you start drooling all over it” Sam teased “He knew who you were because he’s seen dozens of pictures of the five of us that I have posted on the family Facebook page. And the reason I never showed you pictures of him is that I never thought he was your type. None of us did except Britt, which is why we owe her money.”

“What do you mean he’s not my type?! I only have one type! HOT!”

Sam laughed “Well Blaine, Tana and I just assumed that B was more your type. Throughout the years you have constantly tried to get in his pants but never mine.” Both Sebastian and Blaine were uneasy with that last comment, but tried not to show it. “You must admit, Kent and I look a lot alike. However, once you have been around us a while the differences are a lot more noticeable.”

“And Britt?” Of course Brittany knew. After all, she did know him best.

“She said the minute you two met it would be hearts and flowers. Do we owe her the money?”

“You owe her the money” Sebastian admitted with a toothy smile. Blaine was happy for him. Well, maybe happy wasn’t the right word. He would think about it later.

Sam smiled and stood up “I really need to get going and make sure the players are in place before this whole thing starts. Now, you guys don’t actually need to leave for another hour. Are you going to come with me or wait?”

Sebastian looked at Blaine and said “Let’s go now. That way you hopefully have time to get settled in before the inevitable run in with your ex. Plus on the way there I can try-out some of the lines I wrote to use on Hummel. It was a long flight from Paris.”

“Now Bas” said Blaine. He was going to say something about Sebastian not trying to push Kurt’s buttons, but then decided _What the Hell_? “Don’t use them all tonight. You need to save some for future run-ins.”

The three of them smiled. They knew that was a huge step that Blaine just took. It gave them all a better feeling about the evening ahead.  

As they were walking to the car, Blaine asked “Bas, this is ridiculous but, I know for any of his quote/unquote Operations, Sam usually gives you a Super Hero name if you don’t already have one. Do you have one?”

“Barry”

“Barry?”

“Yes”

After a short pause “You mean the Flash!”

“Yes Blaine, I am the Flash.” Sebastian liked it. Plus, he thought the actor on the TV show was totally hot!

Then Sebastian asked “Hey Cap, what do you call Kent?”

“Supe"

 “As in Superman?”

“Yup. And by the way, he will be here for brunch on Sunday.”

Sebastian had to smile. Everything that he had realized in Paris was true. Here in this place, with these people, he was home. This was his family.

He just didn’t know what to do about Blaine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to feel any guilt about Sebastian’s Super Hero identity. Come on! I worked really hard to find a way for Sebastian to say “Yes Blaine, I am the Flash.” Oh, and the crush won’t go away either. It is my Guilty Pleasure.
> 
> It's too late (Tapestry): King, Carole (1971)


	4. Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Five Musketeers meet up with Kurt and Rachel for the first time since everyone returned to Lima. Blaine and Kurt discuss their past, but for some reason they remember things differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee (because if I did/was Sam would have sang more than one country song). While I consider ACOD my Season 6 rewrite, there is a lot of canon dialogue from Season 5 in this chapter also.
> 
> This chapter was previously A Song for Blaine 1 & 2
> 
> Not Kurt Friendly

Blaine denied that he was anxious about being at the bon fire. Sebastian knew he was lying. He could always tell when Blaine was lying.

“Your lying, B.”

“No, I’m…” then Blaine saw the look on Sebastian’s face and knew he was busted “Ok, I’m having some anxiety. Can we take a walk?”

Sebastian was pleasantly surprised by Blaine’s suggestion. It was a sign that Blaine was willing to be alone with him. Sebastian smiled and motioned his head in the opposite direction of the crowd “Let’s go Killer.”

Unfortunately, they somehow wound up in the courtyard with the infamous steps. Blaine stopped and looked around. He was obviously overthinking something.

“I sang a lot of songs here.”

Sebastian snickered at the statement “You’ve sang a lot of songs in a lot of places B.” He was about to continue when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind them.

“Bas! You’re here!” Brittany called out before rushing over and jumping into Sebastian’s arms.

“I missed you BB” she whispered into his ear.

“I missed you too Britt.”

Santana came walking up behind her girlfriend. She laughed at Brittany and Sebastian holding each other like they hadn’t seen each other in years, but at this moment she was more focused on Blaine.

She walked around until she was standing in front of him “What are you obsessing about now B?”

“B?” Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“I’m trying something new. I’m sick of Blainers.”

“Hey, I thought I was in charge of nicknames?” Sam teased as joined the group.

Brittany pried herself from Sebastian and faced the group with her best _Brittany_ smile “Finally! The Five Musketeers are together again!”

“Now that we are, Britt? Tana? Want to explain to me what the two of you are doing undercover?” Blaine asked.

Santana looked at Sebastian “He knows?”

Sebastian confirmed with a simple “Yup”.

Brittany started talking a mile a minute explaining how she and Santana were staying and “helping out” Glee Club but they were really keeping an eye on Kurt for _Operation Never Again_.

“Plus, we’re keeping an eye on Rachel too because she was being awfully flirty with Sam.” Brittany added.

“She has not!” Sure, Rachel had come out to practice a couple of times, and she did ask if he thought Blaine would give them piano lessons. Although, it was a little strange that she said _them_ and not _her_.

“Come on Sam, you’ve had to have noticed all the smiles and giggles and touching of your biceps.” Santana laughed. “Wait. Seriously? You haven’t noticed?”

Sam reached over and grabbed Blaine’s hand “Blaine, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Rachel. I told you that back in New York.”

“Yeah” Blaine thought “You did say that, but…”

Blaine pushed the thought from his mind and went back to listening to Brittany tell him everything that was happening with the New New New Directions. As he wondered how he had missed all of this, he noticed that Sam had not let go of his hand.

Blaine wasn’t the only one that noticed that they were still holding hands. Santana, leaned in and whispered to Sebastian “They’re as clueless as ever.”

“Yeah, I don’t think they have figured out that _Operation Never Again_ is a part of _Operation Just Fuck Already._ " Sebastian said with a little sadness in his voice. Thankfully Santana didn't notice. “By the way, I don’t think you should be in charge of naming the operations anymore” he added.

The two of them began to laugh but something stopped them "Top of the steps. It's Hummel and the Hag” Sebastian pointed out “It’s Showtime!" 

Before they could alert the rest of the group, Kurt was standing behind Blaine.

“Blaine” Kurt said almost reverently

Santana tried immediately to get rid of the problem “Come on Britt. We need to go find everyone for the _Home_ number.” She knew the sooner she and Britt were away from the boys, the better. They didn’t want Kurt and Rachel to know exactly how close the five of them were.

“You coming Sam? Rachel? Kurt?”

Rachel took one look at Kurt and knew he wasn’t going to leave until he spoke to Blaine. Plus, Sam was looking pretty hot with his scruffy look. “We’ll be there in a minute, Santana. Can you let everyone know?”

Santana nodded and then turned to Sam, noting that he had tightened his hold on Blaine’s hand. “I’ll be there in a minute.” Sam said, never taking his eyes Kurt. Santana just nodded at everyone and she and Brittany left, but not before sending Sebastian a look of ‘keep our boy safe.’

All Sebastian could think about was getting Blaine away from Hummel. It had been his job, although he did volunteer, for almost a year. Then he went to Paris and it became Sam’s job. It was hard standing by and let someone else take care of Blaine. Even if it was Sam.

Blaine had been ready for all of this earlier, but the fucking steps had obviously thrown him off. Sebastian was more than aware that several of Blaine’s “over-the-top” performances had taken place here and that most of those were for Kurt.

Sam was the one that broke the silence. “What do you want Kurt?” Sam asked with a particularly gruff tone to his voice. He had been cordial to Kurt when he saw him around school, but this was different.

“Well” Kurt said “Rachel and I were just walking by the steps and we began talking about all of the wonderful performances Blaine gave from these.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and muttered “You fucking asshole!” Somehow Kurt was able jab directly into Blaine’s insecurities without even trying. Son of a bitch!

“Yes, we were” Rachel chimed in.

Blaine, Sam and Sebastian all looked at each other with the same question in their eyes “Is this rehearsed?”

Rachel continued, “Even though I wasn’t there to see it _Somewhere Only We Know_ has to be my favorite because it was just so romantic.”   

“Oh yes” Kurt sighed in a manner that was just a little bit too over the top. Who were they kidding, this was Kurt. It was way over the top. “It was so romantic, but you know which performance was even more romantic, _It’s Not Unusual_. That is the one he did for his Glee tryout when he transferred here for me. I was so happy.”

“Wait!” Sebastian interrupted “You idiots made Blaine Fucking Anderson _try-out_ for the Nude Erections? Un-fucking-believable!”

Sam nodded as if to say “Uh, huh. Fucking Idiots.” Rachel lowered her eyes realizing how that did sound pretty ridiculous. Kurt just glared at Sebastian.

“Of course, Gayface is pissed” Sebastian told himself “I interrupted his script.”

Kurt took in a large breath, and while continuing to glare at Sebastian he stated “It wasn’t really a try-out. It was more of a demonstration of how talented he is.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Sam really was confused, bless his heart, so Blaine squeezed his hand to tell him everything would be alright.

“Yeah, I remember all of that too.” Blaine said, freeing himself from Sam’s gasp and walking straight over to Kurt “Funny you should bring up _It’s Not Unusual_ out of all of the performances I gave here. See when I think of that song I also think of one week later singing _Something’s Coming_ and the week after that winning the role of Tony over you. You weren’t so happy then, were you?”

Both Sam and Sebastian were ecstatic! This was the Blaine that everyone had hoped would show-up. That included Blaine himself.

Sam received a text from Coach saying that she needed him “I’ve got to go” he told them although it sounded more like a question.

Blaine gave him a smile and a nod and said “We’ll see you later Sammy.” Sam looked over at Sebastian for confirmation and when he gave him a wink, Sam excused himself and headed toward the field.

Sebastian turned to Kurt and Rachel and said “Don’t you two have a song to go sing?”

Kurt was frustrated. His plan wasn’t working and it was all the Meerkat’s fault. What was he doing here anyway? Just two days ago, Elliot had called and told him that he had seen Sebastian in Paris.

Sebastian had taken Blaine away from him once. There was no way he was going to let that happen again! He would have to pull out all of the stops if he was to get Blaine back.

“What about _Got to Get You Into My Life_? Remember how we had prepared the exact same number? Remember sitting on those steps right over there and telling me that you would do anything if I would just _please, say that you and I can be boyfriends again_.”

Blaine looked at the ground and shook his head. Sebastian was afraid that Kurt was beginning to get the upper hand, but Blaine was actually trying to decide whether or not to give Kurt some information. After raising his eyes and looking at the people around him, Blaine decided that it wasn’t the right time.

“Sometimes I remember that day as if it was yesterday. Sometimes I remember that day as if it was a lifetime ago, because when I really think about it, it was.” Blaine admitted.

Blaine let out huge sigh, trying to steady himself, before he continued “I had messed up so badly. It didn’t matter that you were completely shutting me out and I thought we were over. I never, ever should have done what I did. I still live with a hollow feeling that comes from losing a large piece of my self-respect. I just wanted you to love me again, hoping that would fill the hollowness.”

Now Sebastian was really worried and moved closer to Blaine to show him support. The word _hollowness_ had been used a lot while Blaine was going through therapy. He was not about to let Hummel cause a regression in Blaine’s recovery.

Rachel on the other hand was hopeful for her friend. Maybe all Kurt’s time with his therapist had helped him with his intimacy issues. He’s sharing his feelings with Blaine, even if it was in a public courtyard with Sebastian Smythe listening to his every word.

Kurt thought that he and Blaine were finally getting somewhere. Blaine had said that he had a hollow feeling when they aren’t together.

Well, he was hopeful until heard Sebastian say “Come on B, let’s go. You don’t owe him anything.”

“Shut-up Smythe! This has nothing to do with You!” Smythe was ruining _everything!_

Blaine quickly went over and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. He didn’t feel like spending the evening at the county jail, waiting to bail him out.

“I’m not going to kill him Killer” Sebastian reassured the boy in his arms. Then, without thinking, he leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine’s head.

Kurt’s eyes about popped out of his head. He had seen this before, the kissing of the top of the head. “They really are a couple, but why are they hiding it?” he asked himself. After a few more moments of silence, Kurt decided that he had had enough “What happened to ‘Fearlessly and Forever’?” he practically yelled.

Blaine slowly let go of Sebastian and turned to face Kurt. He could tell from Kurt’s clinched jaw and defensive stance that he was upset. Blaine’s first instinct was to try and make him feel better. However, A LOT of therapy had made him realize that the only person he had to make feel better was himself.

“I honestly meant that with all of my heart, Kurt. However, sometimes we just have to accept that we are supposed to follow a different path, no matter how hard it is to leave the path we were on.”

Kurt couldn’t stop the tears from falling at this point “What about the other promise you made me on the steps? You told me _Look at me in the eyes when I say this. I'm being beyond serious. I will never, ever, ever cheat on you again._ ”

Blaine, Sebastian and Rachel all looked at each other in confusion. They questioned how Kurt could believe that Blaine was cheating on him. Blaine wondered if Kurt had figured out that he was in love with Sam and was somehow jealous of that. Or worse, did Kurt know about New York and Paris.

“Kurt, I don’t understand. Do you actually believe I am cheating on you? Now?” Blaine asked, thinking maybe he had heard him wrong.

“That evening at the restaurant I said that I didn’t want to get married not that I wanted us to break up.”

Blaine honestly thought he had entered the Twilight Zone “Kurt your exact words to me were _We had a great run, but let's just call it quits before we completely hate each other_.”

Rachel was stunned. Kurt had never mentioned he had said something that hurtful.

Kurt let out a huff and tightened his arms across his body. Blaine knew what that meant (over the years he had learned that Kurt used body language to say what he was actually thinking) It meant that Kurt was ready to take things up a notch, or ten if necessary. There was nothing Kurt Hummel hated more than losing an argument. Well, maybe he hated when people wore yoga pants anywhere other than they gym more.

“I was obviously talking about the wedding and the stress it was causing. Blaine, I never said anything about breaking-up as boyfriends. Yet less than six hours later you were in a hotel with Meerkat over there. Bet you couldn’t wait to call him. I won’t even go into what he said to me when he called me using your phone. Now look, all these months later and you’re still together when technically you are still _MY_ boyfriend.”

Sebastian had heard enough. He stepped in front of Blaine and got face-to-face with Kurt. He had been waiting for this moment all evening. No, he had been waiting for this moment for almost a year.

“First of all, let me clarify something. Blaine did not call me that first night. Santana did because Sam was freaking out because there was no one to check on Blaine. See Sam actually cared about Blaine’s wellbeing. Do you realize that when I called you, you did not once ask how Blaine was doing? Yeah, real class-act _BOYFRIEND_ material there. I told you a long time ago that you are not good enough for him and you more than proved it that night.”

Kurt was ready to pounce but Rachel grabbed a hold of his arm. They really did need to get to the bon fire for their performance. They were trying to bring in new Glee members. However, Sebastian wasn’t done.

“Blaine is not cheating on you, asshole. Even if I was sucking his dick eight times a day until he shot his hot, sticky load down my throat, he wouldn’t be cheating on you. Then if I rolled him over and fucked him so hard that his mind-blowing orgasms made him pass out from overwhelming pleasure, he wouldn’t be cheating on you. You. Are. Not. Together.”

Blaine was stunned. That was intense even for Sebastian, although he did say that he had prepared on the way back from Paris.

Rachel was completely stunned. Completely stunned by how turned on she was. “I really needed a boyfriend” she told herself “Hell, I really needed to get laid. I wonder if Sam is busy after the game tomorrow?”

Once again, Kurt was stopped from responding when they heard someone yelling for them. Blaine looked over and smiled. It was Sam.

“Rachel, Kurt, it’s time for your song. Everyone is waiting for you.” Sam informed them.

As Kurt and Rachel met up with Sam and headed toward the bon fire, Kurt vowed to himself that he would make Blaine understand what he was trying to tell him. However, next time he would make sure he talked to Blaine alone!

Blaine watched as Kurt and Rachel left and then smiled as he returned the small wave that Sam had given him. He was so hopelessly in love with his best friend that it almost hurt sometimes. He knew nothing would ever happen between the two of them but tonight Blaine decided he would channel Scarlett O’Hara and “think about it tomorrow”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware ‘Fearlessly and Forever’ was from when they got engaged and not when they got back together as boyfriends. It just fit there pretty well.
> 
> Scarlett O'Hara is a character from 'Gone with the Wind' written by Margret Mitchell.


	5. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing something unbelievable Santana has a meltdown, Blaine insists on talking to Kurt and Sam is shocked into something he had not meant to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee (because if I did, what I am “correcting” in this chapter would have never happened. NEVER!)  
>  

 

**30 Minutes following the bon fire**

“Santana stop!” Brittany yelled as she finally caught up with her girlfriend. Santana stopped running but they both needed to catch their breath. “It wasn’t Birdy.”

“How can you be so sure?” Santana asked “He looked exactly like Blaine. I can’t believe, after all that he went through, that he would…Fuck! I can’t even say it! Fuck! I can’t get that picture out of my head!” She had to take a few more deep breaths before she could continue. This was so unlike her. Santana knew she needed to calm down but what she had seen was so shocking, so upsetting, that she questioning if she really knew the man that she considered one of her best friends. Her family. Her fellow Musketeer. She needed answers. She needed them right now. She needed Blaine.

“He would never do that to Sam, right? I mean they are hopelessly in love with each other even though they refuse to admit it, right?”

“Santana, I’m sure there is some answer for all of this. Oh, good, look. There’s Birdy and Bas. He’s fine sweetie.”

“Gracias a Dios!” Santana exclaimed as she literally ran into Blaine’s arm, almost knocking him over. “You’re here, which means it wasn’t you. It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare.”

Blaine and Sebastian were obviously confused. They had never seen their feisty friend upset like this before. “Britt” Blaine said in a calming voice as he stroked Santana’s hair in an attempt to settle her nerves “What’s going on here?”

“It’s too hard to explain, you two are going to have to see it.”

“No! I can’t go back there! Please don’t make me go back there!” Santana begged as she clutched Blaine tighter.

Now both of the guys were becoming extremely concerned. Sebastian was so thrown off guard by Santana’s behavior that he felt the need comfort her, even though they did not have that kind of relationship. “Tana, we have to know what is going on so we can help you. You are really scaring us. I promise, you can close your eyes and stand behind me so you don’t have to see whatever this is. I just need to know where we are going so I can text Cap to meet us there.”

“Follow me” said Brittany “Tell Sammy to meet us at the field where they let everyone park their cars.” As the four of them headed out Sebastian sent Sam a quick text.

_From (B)as_man: Cap, Tana having a MAJOR breakdown. She’s not saying why. Meet us at the lot by the bon fire ASAP!_

On their way to wherever they were going, they ran into Mike, Puck and Quinn by the Finn Tree.

“Santana, are you ok Sweetie?” Quinn asked. Blaine had been hopeful that the final member of the Unholy Trinity could help the girl attached to his hand. She was studying Psychology at Yale after all.

What Blaine really needed was for Quinn to convince Santana to let go of his hand. He was beginning to fear that he would never get the feeling back in his fingers.

“What the hell happened to her?” Puck asked Sebastian. Sebastian informed him, and Mike as well, of what little he knew.

“Come on everyone!” Brittany grabbed Blaine’s free arm and Sebastian’s hand and started leading them to their destination, wherever that was. Quinn, Puck and Mike decided they needed to come along.

Blaine could tell they were getting closer because Santana’s grasp on his hand got tighter and tighter. Just when he thought he would never be able to play piano again, she stopped walking, let go of his hand, moved over to Sebastian and tucked her face into his shoulder.

There was no way she was ever wanted to see _THAT_ again!

Brittany touched Blaine’s arm and discreetly pointed “Over there.”

“Oh…” gasped Quinn

“My…”added Mike

“Fuck!” yelled Puck “Anderson, why are you in the back of that truck with your tongue down Karosky’s throat!”

Unfortunately, Puck’s voice had carried, alerting the former bully and Blaine’s previously unknown look alike to their presence. Of course,the pair got out of the truck and went over to converse with the former Glee club members.

Although the entire situation was uncomfortable, Karosky greeted the group “Hey guys. Long time no see.”

“Hello Dave” Puck decided to do the talking considering it was his fault that Karosky had noticed them. “Who’s the Anderson clone?”

“Puck that was rude” Blaine said in almost a scolding voice.

“Hello, my name is obviously Blaine Anderson.” Blaine thought carefully about the next words he wanted to say. Despite his history with Karofsky, he didn’t want to make things awkward for the couple in front of him. “I want to apologize if any of us made you feel uncomfortable, but you have to admit we do look a lot alike. What you don’t know is that I recently went through a very bad break-up. In fact, we, well he, called off our wedding. So, you have to understand that when it looked like I was kissing David and I hadn’t told my friends I had even seen him…”

“Oh, that actually does make sense. In a very strange way.”

“Well, you will learn that we only do things in very strange ways” Blaine said while offering one of his charismatic smiles. Then he surprised everyone by extending his hand. Not because they were doubted his manners, Blaine had been a Dalton boy after all. It was that they could literally see the marks from Santana’s death grip.

Blaine had obviously charmed his doppelganger, as he offered his hand as well “I’m Daniel Martin, Yogi’s boyfriend.”

“Yogi?”

“Yeah” David chuckled “Yogi and Boo Boo. That's his nickname for us 'cause I'm his big bear and he's my little cub.”

_‘Aah! Blaine though. That’s kind of nauseating. And why would anyone think that I started liking bears?!_ With that Blaine excused himself from the couple and went back over to his friends.

“Kurt cannot see this without some sort of warning. After the conversation we just had it could really set him off. I need to find him and let him know.”

That statement got Santana to finally detach herself from Sebastian “Oh, hell no! What the fuck are you thinking! You’re not going near Lady Hummel again tonight with all that happened earlier.

“If you are insisting on telling him, let one of us. We’ll do it.” Mike suggested.

“Guys, look what happened to Santana when she saw them. She had to be convinced it wasn’t me, even though the thought of me with Karofsky is totally ludicrous.”

“Well, you’re not going alone.” Sebastian snapped. He was really uncomfortable with this entire situation.

“I’ll go with him” volunteered Quinn “This would be an interesting case study for one of my classes. That is if I can get my professor to believe all of this. Plus, Rachel will most likely be with him and you will need help with her.”

“Quinn’s right. Rachel is with him. I can see them over by the Finn Tree” Brittany told everyone “You better do something fast.”

Mike nodded over toward the parking area “Yogi and Boo Boo are headed toward that group of former football players. Puck, why don’t we go join our former team mates and keep an eye on things while Blaine and Quinn talk to Kurt.”

As the two headed off, Blaine turned to his fellow Musketeers, grabbed both Santana’s and Brittany’s hands and gave Sebastian a reassuring smile. “I’ll be right back. Wait here for me.” The three just watched as Blaine and Quinn walked over and met up with Kurt and Rachel.

“He’s going to be ok, right?” asked Santana.

Sebastian and Brittany looked at each other, trying to decide whether they should be worried or amused. “ _He’s_ going to be fine, but what the fuck is going on with _you_ Tana?” Sebastian asked.

“I honestly don’t know. We’ve just worked so hard to keep Blaine away from Kurt. To think he was starting up with Karofsky of all people…and what about his feelings for Sam? Sam! Shit!”

Santana pulled out her phone and frantically pressed one of her saved numbers. Seconds later they heard a familiar ring tone coming from a few feet behind them. When the three turned around they saw Sam, frozen, staring out toward the parked cars, watching Karofsky bending over to give his boyfriend a kiss. 

Sebastian and Brittany recognized the look on Sam’s face as the same one that Santana had earlier. Before Sam could move, the two of them grabbed him so he wouldn’t be able to head down toward who he thought was Blaine.               

“Sammy, that’s not Birdy. I promise.” Brittany told him while she stood at his side, engulfing her ex in her arms. She then put her head on his shoulder. She knew from experience that this would help calm him down.

Sam then looked over at Sebastian. For a moment Sebastian was surprised by the tears running down Sam’s cheeks but then he realized that they were probably from relief. “Cap, it’s not him.”

“But…” Sam looked back over toward “Blaine”. He wanted to believe his friends but he couldn’t deny what he was seeing. Blaine. Blaine and…and…and KAROFSKY?! Sam then saw Mike and Puck standing next to the couple shaking their heads ‘no’. Was that a sign? It was just so hard to see Blaine kissing someone like that. Someone that wasn’t him.

He loved Blaine so much, but he was afraid that eventually Blaine _was_ going to find someone to kiss like that. How could he not? Blaine was the most wonderful person in the world.

Sam was brought back from his thoughts when Santana put her hands on his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “Sam, I didn’t believe it either. I was in shock too. Hell, Smythe held on to me and let me hide my face against him so I didn’t have to see it anymore.”

“What convinced you?” Sam asked in a voice so small it was almost a whisper.

Santana started drying Sam’s tears with her thumbs “Blaine did. He walked right up to them and introduced himself to Karofsky’s boyfriend. I didn’t see it, but I heard it.”

“But you two saw it?” Sam asked looking back and forth between Sebastian and Brittany, both of them nodding. Sam took a big breath and let out a long sigh. The other Musketeers could literally see the tension leaving his body. “Then where is Blaine?”

Oh, shit! This would not be good.

Santana continued to wipe his tears, hoping the action would have a calming affect “He went to tell Kurt.”

Sam broke free of his friends and then turned back to face them, staring with both anger and disbelief.

“How could you let that happen?! What happened to _Operation Never Again_ and forming a protective wall around him to keep Hummel away?! You just let him go! And you let him go alone!”

“He’s not alone” Brittany reassured “Quinn is with him.”

“Quinn is not a Musketeer!”

Sebastian went over and grabbed Sam by the shoulders “Cap, I begged him not to do it but he insisted. You know what a big heart Killer has. No matter how pissed he is at Hummel he couldn’t let him see the love of his life kissing Karofsky of all people.”

“Kurt is not the love of Blaine’s life. I AM!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that this behavior is highly unusual for Santana, but I felt that she was a better choice for the meltdown. Plus, this begins an arc of MY story that develops over time.
> 
> I know I introduced another look-a-like, but there are reasons for both. Daniel addresses the canon coupling of Karofsky and Blaine because that sure wasn’t going to happen here.
> 
> Of all of the issues I had with Season 6, making Blaine and Karofsky boyfriends (don’t get me started on living together) was inexcusable. My opinion.  
>    
>  


End file.
